fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Idi'
Idi' (short for "Idiot") is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. Despite being an asari and therefore part of an all female species, Idi' identifies as a male due to his upbringing. He's around 160 years old and not very talented at combat. When the Reapers began invading he took to fighting them (and Cerberus) to help. History Idi's was born to an asari and quarian couple, but he never knew his real parents. Who they were and what happened to them is unknown. It's theorized that Idi' was an undesired offspring and abandoned as a result. Idi' was found as an infant and raised by a drell and his quarian friend. They constantly moved around the galaxy so Idi' never had a true home. Growing up and being raised by two guys who had no experience in raising a child had an effect on Idi' mentally. He adopted his parents' views and opinions and even came to believe he was a male like them, only he'd been born an asari. As a child he wasn't really disciplined or taught things you'd expect due to his parents' inexperiences. While they tried, Idi' more than often ran rampant and did whatever he wanted. After he left his parents, Idi' lived a relatively normal life. Fitting in was harder than he'd have liked but he dealt with the discrimination and "expectations" of others around him. With his intelligence being average and not having a real knack for anything, Idi' settled on a job at a nightclub. Instead of flaunting his body and being among the usual asari dancers, Idi' preferred working around the floor and interacting with the patrons. Eventually he began working as a bartender on Omega. His poor fashion sense served him well and he became the (negative) center of attention for those who noticed it and approached him. Idi' didn't pay much attention to the news around the time Sovereign showed up, but he was aware of major events publicized. Idi' kept an eye on the news after the Battle of the Citadel but maintained a normal life. When news of Shepard's death came and then the following Collector attacks, Idi' decided to quit his job and train with his biotics. The results of his training were limited without help. These skills were eventually put to use when the Reapers started their invasion. After hearing that Earth was attacked he donated everything he could to help others. When he figured out he could help the Alliance by fighting the Reapers and Cerberus with them, he signed on as soon as possible. Through his work in fighting the Reapers and Cerberus, Idi's fighting style proved to be more of a hindrance than helpful. He often missed helpful biotic combos, missed attacks in general (that weren't gunfire), and made hasty decisions that left his team to bail him out. While he always meant well, it wasn't enough. Many groups he worked with called him an idiot which is what Idi' started responding to eventually, not minding the insult. When he met a human infiltrator named Aritha, he adopted the "Idi'" alias. Aritha had felt bad for him responding to the insult and shortened it to make it less obvious. Idi' thought it unique and liked the sound of it so he kept the alias. He unfortunately doesn't get that it's just "Idiot" shortened. He helped fight until the end of the war. After that he disbanded from Alliance forces and returned to Omega to track down a close friend that he met and saved on Omega years prior. The station was still a mess from the recent Cerberus occupation, but Idi' managed to find Nienna although it took until late before he did. Idi' showed up to Nienna's residence and reunited with her. Knowing her dislike of being on Omega and her being unable to leave, Idi' offered Nienna what he had saved up from aiding in the war effort. This money would allow her to move off the station and get somewhere that better suited her. He mentioned she could return home to Illium or even the Citadel once it was rebuilt. When Nienna proved too conflicted to make a choice, Idi' handed over his Acolyte pistol and told Nienna to think about his offer and to stay safe in the meantime. Idi' left Omega to help rebuild. When portions of the Citadel were rebuilt to the point they could be inhabited again, Idi' settled there and continued an average life. Personality Idi's friendly (if not a little invasive) and more than willing to talk with others. He enjoys socializing and joking around, though his bad habits tend to drive people away. He was never taught proper manners (especially ones expected of a girl) so he can be rather crude and inappropriate. One thing he hates is being called a "she". He will get defensive and correct people who refer to him as a female. He is known to become frustrated when people don't see him the way he wants them too. Being an asari hasn't made him any less frustrated as people apply him to known asari stereotypes. Hilariously, his love life is a complete mess and he doesn't ever seem to be deterred from trying to find a partner. He also appears to dislike the asari since he's frustrated with being one which makes his life difficult. He constantly complains about the asari's more well known sexual side and how the other races of the galaxy see them. He is okay with the species otherwise, even if he's not a "favorite" with/among other asari. Trivia *Idi' was a character spawned from a Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer Character. *Idi's a comedy relief character but is otherwise a serious OC. *The idea of him identifying as male was a part of the joke concerning his character. The concept has become an interesting one and was kept for its uniqueness as well as its comedic influence. *Though not happening in his character canon, Idi' tried hitting on Ryka (who flat out denied his advances) and claimed he liked more unusual looking species. *Women he hits on always see him as a female due to his asari heritage which makes it difficult for him to find a partner. He gets turned down or turns others down because they A) mistake him for a female, B) refuse to accept him identifying as a male, or even C) because they want him to have their kid (which he will not do). *Idi's bad fashion sense comes from Fera's personal customization to make the ugliest possible looking asari in her Multiplayer. *Idi's real name is Relena (Ruh-layn-uh). After adopting Idi' as a name, he never uses his real name. *Though his friendship with Nienna is a close one, the two have not tried a relationship due to differences. Nienna doesn't feel he's dating material while Idi' isn't interested in having an asari bondmate. *A portion of his scalp crest is missing (yet to be depicted). A fight against a mob of human reaper husks led to him losing it. Gallery Idi_chibi.png|Chibi of Idi' in an alternate outfit. Idi_MP.png|Idi's (multiplayer) portrait on the Power Level Up screen. Idi.png|First doll of Idi' made.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Eye-Blinding-Idi-309077327 Category:Mass Effect Category:Fera Category:Fanbase